Webs of Passion
by Slayzer
Summary: Ava would never let it be known that she has a weakness of trashy romance novels but what happens when she finds one called "Webs of Passion" written about her own teammate Spider-man. So what if it's a steamy romance novel about someone she sees on a near daily basis. It's not like reading it will change anything between them, right? Spider/Tiger


Ultimate Spider-Man is owned by Marvel and I make no money off this.

Normally I'll ramble on a bit here and at the end. I'll just say that I've been in a Spider-man mood for the past few weeks. I grew up on the 90's Spider-man cartoon, yes I'm that old but I got to say this new Ultimate Spider-man isn't half bad.

I would say they could lose most of the fourth wall bits as they slow the show down show at times.

I also get that they cut out Peter's job at the Bulge to keep the plot more on him and his teammates and school life but your cheapening us out of the enjoyment of J.K Simmons back in the role of J Jonah Jameson.

Those and few other things aside I love the show. Team aspect and the animation is really good. Also the other Marvel superheroes that drop in are all very well done.

Webs of Passion.

By Slayzer.

Ava Ayala.

Straight A student and gifted high school athlete with a secret life as the superhero White Tiger. In both roles she is a perfectionist bringing out the best in herself and those around her. However there is a side to her that she never lets any know about. One secret that the ruined the image of the ground and cool under fire girl she was.

Ava Ayala loved trashy romance novels.

And she'd electric-claw anyone to death if they ever found out.

Ava sneaked into her favorite book store. Even in her civilian clothing she wore big near face covering shades. Even in a city with about eight million people you could still run into someone you know at the wost time. For all Ava knew Nick Fury could be in the next aisle thumbing through cowboy novels.

After casing the store quickly and seeing no one that the knew her Ava took off her shades and started looking through the tomes filled with glorious overindulgence of melodrama. If she ever stopped to psychoanalyze herself she might think that her weakness of fake romance was somehow related to the her real life difficultly with boys. But that was if Ava stop to psychoanalyze herself and why would she do that when she was perfect.

Browsing through romance novels Ava couldn't help but notice the newest fad in the Teen Romance. Vampire and Werewolf love triangles were out and masked crime fighters were in. Ava never got why so many girls thought that being saved was romantic. Why not just save yourself or better yet if you like the guy then save him?

Ava just finished thumbing through the latest "Thundering Hearts." when a red covered book with the image of heart made out of spiderwebs caught her eye. "Webs of Passion." it was a romantic novel about Spider-man of all superheroes. Her interest was peeked and if nothing else she could use a good laugh.

Ava made sure to pay in cash so S.H.I.L.E.D wouldn't have a record of this purchase on her bank card. Even the recite was something she'd make sure to destroy completely.

-later that night-

Laying on her bed with a bowl of popcorn and dressed in her most comfortable Pj's Ava had spent most of the night reading Webs of Passion. For such a steamy love novel it gave her giggling fits. The writer had no idea what Spider-man was like. In the novel he was so driven and melodramatically heroic with a soulfulness that captivated the leading lady's heart.

If only they knew what a goofball he really was. How the real Spider-man would joke and banter with whoever or whatever was trying to kill him. As if trying desperately to put out of his mind that he was only one misstep from death. Still for all the grade school antics he was a certifiable genius, also a trait the novel left out about her teammate.

About the only thing the novel got right was Spider-man's bravery. Well in real life it's more of an even mix of courageousness and foolishness but it was bravery none the less.

Ava closed the book having read it cover to cover and smirked. How could some people make such wild assumptions about people they only see on TV? Cleaning off her bed and turning off the light Ava pulled the covers over herself and went to sleep.

-Next Day-

"Rain, it just had to be raining on the day I pull patrol duty" White Tiger grumbled to herself and she gracefully jumped from roof top to roof top.

The rain was coming down fast and heavy. From up high the Manhattan streets almost looked like rivers. The only good thing about the rain was that it was quite out. It seemed that even the dumbest criminal had enough commonsense to avoid pneumonia. Meanwhile the dedicated superhero was left out in the cold with their soaked tights.

Making another long jump White Tiger lost her footing as she landed on the next rain slicked roof. It was twenty floors down to the pavement. That was when she heard the all to familiar 'Thwip' as Spider-man swung by and nabbed her by the foot.

"Hey look I caught a tiger by her toe." Spider-man joked as White Tiger back-flipped into his arms. Not that she liked being in his arms but being carried upside down was even more embarrassing.

"Just put me down you dork."

"And now that she howls I'll let her go."

Spider-man swung into a nearby alleyway and landed. White Tiger took a moment to have a stare down with her rescuer, not a easy thing to do when your both wearing face covering masks.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" White Tiger asked getting even more up in Spider-man's mask.

"Rain or shine your friendly neighborhood Spider-man is on the job. This superhero business doesn't let you take a sick day or call off for bad weather."

Spider-man sounded as cheerful as always but White Tiger could see through his jokes. He was rubbing his arms for warmth and hopped from one foot to the next. The stubborn idiot must have been out in this rain all day. Web swinging through the rain and wind with nothing but his skintight blue and red Spidey suit.

If Spider-man wasn't sick already he would be soon if he didn't get warm and dry. "Come on Spider let's go someplace sheltered before the rain washes you out."

Down the alley they found the doorway with an awning and ducked into to get out of the rain. It was a tight fit with the two huddled close together on the back doorstep of some doorway. White Tiger could clearly see Spider-man trembling from the cold ever so slightly. Putting modesty out of her mind White Tiger pulled Spider-man into her arms as if embracing him.

"Whoa there Tiger, ever hear of personal space." Spider-man tried to move away put she wouldn't let him go.

"Look your going to get sick if you don't warm up soon. So you can either go home, which I know you wont do or you can let me warm you up."

Spider-man had to admit that White Tiger felt good warped around him. Her bodysuit had built in micro heaters and she radiate a pleasant warming heat. Then there was the fact that White Tiger was stunningly beautiful and this was the closest he'd ever been with a girl. For once Spider-man didn't have a quick witty remark so he just stood there like a post as White Tiger held him close.

White Tiger pushed her head into Spider-man's shoulder as if snuggling with him. "This would work better if you'd held onto me as well."

Spider-man's hands started to warp around White Tiger's shoulders and then stopped and pushed her away for him. "I can't not with you."

Just five words and it felt like the Hulk had kicked White Tiger in the chest. She tried to think about how to handle this delicately but this wasn't a matter that the mind can deal with. Without even thinking or wanting too she suddenly slapped him across the face. White Tiger was even more shocked the Spider-man was, just a few words had hurt so much and she lost control that easily.

Stepping out from the doorway White Tiger walked back into the rain feeling numb and cold. Spider-man reached out and touched her shoulder but she pulled away him as if his touche burned.

"Look Tiger your... ..."

"There no need for you to say anything else. You've made it very clear what I am and what I am not to you." White Tiger said while not even bothering to look back at Spider-man.

This time Spider-man pushed White Tiger up against the wall and made her look at him. "God damn it, Ava that's not fair and you know it. I see how hard you work and your dedication to the rules. I know what being part of this team means to you and more then that just being one of the guys and not feeling singled out being the only girl. If I, if we, started to act differently with each other it would be going against what you really want." He must have been serious because Spider-man called her Ava.

"So you know what I want?" White Tiger asked as Spider-man backed away from her. "You know that maybe sometimes I'd like to hear someone say that I'm good enough. That even if I get a 99 on a test I might want some to tell me it's okay while I obsess over the one question I missed. That even though I'm no fun to be around that maybe I'd like someone to spend sometime with me none the less." she looked away. "Maybe I just want to hear someone say that I'm attractive."

Spider-man couldn't believe that the cool and always confided White Tiger felt like that. Not only about being lonely but that she doubted how good she was. "Tiger you are smartest girl I know, fun too and I think your very beautiful. It's just..." Peter took his mask off. "...that under this mask I'm plan old Peter Parker and that's not a lot to offer."

Ava pulled her mask off. "I never thought much of Spider-man but sometimes he dose make me laugh despite myself. Peter Parker however can always make me smile and I like that a lot more."

"So you fell for the old Parker charm. Are you sure you don't like my random and nonsensical superhero bantering?"

Ava pushed one of her fingers against Peter's lips to stop is rambling. "Parker, do you think you could just shut up and kiss me?"

He did just that.

Peter and Ava's lips meet as they embraced each other in the pouring rain. Peter was more tentative then Ava thought he'd be and she had to take the lead. She pulled his arms down from her shoulders so his hands could sail down her back and to her hips.

The scandal of it would have sold out newspaper stands the city over. Two teenaged superheroes unmasked and making out in a rain soaked alleyway. Luckily no one could see them.

At lest that what Ava and Peter thought until a gruff voice interrupted them. "Tiger it looks like you hit the jackpot."

Standing under an umbrella was Nick Fury or better known as the one eyed man who sees everything.

Ava whipped around to face Nick Fury but when she did she found herself wrapped up in her blanks and not Peter's arms. The rain soaked alleyway became her bedroom but she could still hear Fury talking to her.

"Tiger are you there?" the invisible watch on her nightstand asked.

The alleyway, the rain and the kiss had all been a dream.

Snapping back to the real world Ava found her watch and answered Fury's call. "Sorry director Fury what did you say?"

"I said you hit the jackpot Tiger. I have a shield sanctioned assignment for the team. Get back to the helicarrier asap."

"Yes sir I'll be right there." Ava said as Fury cut the line.

Once she was sure Fury wasn't watching she sighed and laid back down in bed. The dream had been so real and now that she knew it was only a dream it saddened her. After all Peter Parker may be Spider-man but more then anything Peter loved what little remained of his nominal civilian life and if Ava and him got together there be even less of it left. Peter wanted ordinary and that was the one thing Ava could never be.

"Damn why am I thinking about him like that? This is all that stupid book's fault. I just need to put that dream out of my mind and go about my business."

Ava stopped as the phantom memory of Peter's kiss sent a fresh shiver down her spine.

"After a cold shower."

-end-

Okay I'll admit to it.

I'm a Spider/Tiger fan.

Even that name smash sounds good. Truthfully no matter what the medium is I've never liked Mary Jane that much. She's just so un-speculator. MJ's a nice girl and all but she's no Black Cat.

Now that is something we need to see in the next season. White Tiger vs Black Cat, so many cat jokes the it boggles the mind. Then again this is Disney and there not going to let us have any real fun. "Everyone stay in the friendship zone where it's safe"

So please review if you feel like it.


End file.
